Tonight In the Moonlight: A Dylan and Marco series
by ellielovesdtng
Summary: This is a series of the ups and downs of the Darco relationship. Some may just be cute and fluffy, and others may be filled with angst and hurt! Read and enjoy!


**OKAY! So if you have read my other stories, you may have been aware of how INSANELY short they are! I tend to not have patience to write long humungous ones, like the aaaammmmaaazzzing ones by MaddyGervais **** But I decided that I was going to have a goal of 50,000 words within two months. I know for a lot of you that's no big deal, but for me, it is. So instead of writing something I don't have the patience for, I am going to make a series. A series of cute Marco and Dylan adventures. There may be some sad ones, who knows. They won't be in chronological order or anything like that. But here is the first of hopefully many chapters! Enjoy!**

**PS: This is dedicated to my bestest FanFic buddy MadyGervais!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi! If I did, Marco and Dylan would be the main characters!**

**The Ice**

The leaves have fallen, making the world feel still. The frosty, muddy ground is slippery and I have to be more cautious when I step. It was just yesterday, when I slipped on a patch of ice, and landed on my bottom getting all muddy. There is a brisk wind, almost to the point of freezing, but I don't mind, when I'm wearing my giant down jacket. Walking can be an amazing time to think. To contemplate. Usually about anything, but right now I can't seem to keep my mind off of a certain curly haired blonde boy.

As if on cue, I felt a dull vibration in my pocket, trying to tell me I had a new text. Ugh, I tried to fish my phone out of my pockets, but couldn't because of the thick mittens I was wearing. Sadly I had to take them off, exposing my hands to the cold, but I didn't care as I read the text I had gotten.

'hey. meet me at the pond.'

It came from a familiar number I knew as Dylan's. I smiled inwardly at the way just a text from him could make the heat rush to my cheeks. The way his breath would lightly graze my neck when he would be holding me in his arms, would make me melt.

I tried to bring my thoughts back to reality, as I realized I was staring into space, and people on the streets were starting to give me weird looks. When Dylan had talked to me this morning on the phone, he told me that he and his friends on the hockey team were going to go mess around on the pond while it was frozen, and play hockey. I was wondering why he wanted me there though, when he was hanging out with his friends.

His friends don't necessarily love me…. Well they just really don't like me, but they know that Dylan loves me, so they don't give me much of a hard time. Whenever they do, Dylan shows them that I'm not to be messed with, with one of his protective glares or sends an insult right back at them. To be completely honest, I think his friends are a bit jealous. I mean ever since Dylan and I started dating, it's like his friends don't exist, and he keeps his focus on me. I feel bad for them, so whenever Dylan decides to hang out with him like today, I don't care, and let him be with his friends.

But I guess this time I'm invited….

So that changes things.

I turned around on my heels and started heading towards the frozen pond. Excitement coursed through my veins, thinking about seeing my boyfriend. Sure I had seen him just yesterday for a movie, but that doesn't stop me from feeling ecstatic! This day would be getting a whole lot better I decided. The sky was starting to remind me of how I was feeling, as the sun started to peak through the thick clouds.

I found the overgrown trail, on the far edge of the park that leads to the hidden pond, and I remember the first day we discovered it

_Dylan and I had just left the Degrassi football game and we were just laughing and giggling. We walked into the park, and went to the far corners so we wouldn't be seen. We lay down in the long grass, and were talking. About where we wanted our relationship to head, and other more lighthearted topics. He and I had both said we wanted our relationship to go as far as possible. At some point later on, he had started tickling me, making hysterical half laugh, half cry noises come out of my mouth. He leaned down and put a kiss on my lips and said_

'_You know you're adorable right?' Immediately we started arguing about who was cuter, which of course made us have a playful wrestling match We rolled into the bushes sometime amongst our playing, and when we finally were able to breathe without laughing we realized we were on a small trail._

_We both exchanged a look that said 'huh?'_

_I started to get up and walk down the trail, Dylan slightly in tow, and right after we went around a small bend, the trail lead to an opening. Inside that opening was a beautiful, humongous pond._

_Dylan and I went there all the time during the summer._

_In fact, it is the place Dylan said I love you._

I wandered down the trail, and I heard laughter coming from deep booming voices. Dylan's friends always make me seem so weak and tiny. When I told Dylan that I thought this he just cut me off with a kiss, and continued on telling me how adorable he thinks I am, and how I am absolutely amazing. I don't agree with him, being the low self esteem person I am, but it always feels nice for someone to tell you that.

I made it to the opening, and saw about ten giant guys, playing hockey on the rough and bumpy frozen over pond. I watched Dylan skate, his long legs so powerful. I subconsciously hoped that they wouldn't notice me for a while, because I loved to watch the intense competitiveness in Dylan's eyes.

But then...

"Ohhhh Dylan! Your boyfriend is here!" One of his buddies sang.

Dylan dropped his stick, and whipped his head around in my direction, and his face lit up. He had his famous smirk on as he skated up behind the friend that was mocking him, and pushed him to the ground. He then flashed him a large fake smile that said "Shut up, unless you want me as an enemy"

Dylan then skated up to the ponds edge, and flashed me one of his award winning smiles.

"Come on to the ice!" Dylan said excitedly. I was in awe, at what a kid he seemed like out there. Everything was carefree on the ice.

"I'll slip though!" I said sheepishly blushing. Dylan held his hand out.

"I won't let you," His eyes were locked on mine, in a way that told me to trust him. I took his hand and step out onto the frozen water. My feet slid back and forth, and I felt as if I was about to fall, but like he had said, he didn't let me.

I looked up at his sky blue eyes, and he looked back at me, both of us having the same thing on our minds. We both instantaneously leaned into each other, me up, and him down, and let our lips touch.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it got many catcalls and a few 'ooh la la's from Dylan's friends. We just ignored them.

"So why did you want me to meet you here?" I asked, an abnormally large smile was plastered on my face. That always happened when he kissed me.

"I missed you, isn't that reason enough? Hockey's got nothing on you babe" He said with a smirk and a wink. His arms wrapped around my waist tight enough to catch me if I was going to fall, felt natural. Like that was the way we were meant to be, always.

"I guess it is, but I just saw you last night," His eyes were locked on mine as I teased him lightheartedly. He chuckled lightly, before responding,

"It seems that I can't get enough of you!" He said smiling a cheesy smile. I cracked up at his face, and playfully smacked him. That caused me to lose my balance though, and Dylan wasn't holding on to me anymore. I started to fall, but Dylan jumped out and caught me.

He fell onto the ice with me on top of him, landing with a painful thud. His face was scrunched up in pain.

"Oh god, Dylan! Are you okay?" I asked starting to panic. He had gotten hurt because of me!

He slowly opened his eyes slowly. The mouth that I loved so much turned into sort of a sweet smile. I looked him over to make sure he was okay. After a while we sat back up, and his friends had already started another game. He pulled me in between his legs, his arms around my waist, and his head on my shoulder. He whispered in my ear,

"See? I told you I wouldn't let you fall."


End file.
